familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
David Stead (1829-1915)
Parish of Emley, Yorkshire |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = Nilwood, Macoupin County, Illinois|Burial =Sulfur Springs Cemetery, Atwater, Illinois |Father = |Mother = |Spouse =Mary Ann Boston (1829-1925) |Marriage = Macoupin County, Illinois |Children =James David Stead (1859-1922) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} David Stead (1829-1915) was a farmer. (b. November 22, 1829, Yorkshire, England - d. December 18, 1915, Nilwood, Macoupin County, Illinois, USA) Birth He was born on November 22, 1829 in Yorkshire, England to Benjamin Stead II (1804-1841). Siblings A tentative list of his siblings is as follows: *Samuel Stead (1823-1889) who married Elizabeth Howard (1817-1882) *Benjamin Hatfield Stead (1826-?) *Hannah Stead (1829-?) who married James Lloyd (1815-1856) *Sarah Stead (1833-?) who married Lloyd N. Howard *Amelia Stead (1834-1887) who married William Len Hullet (1830-1902) *Benjamin Greenwood Stead (1837-?) who married Ann Marie Heckman (1852-?) *Ann Stead (1838-?) who married Samuel Hullett Emigration David emigrated with his parents and siblings around 1840. Marriage He married Mary Ann Boston (1829-1925) on February 6, 1851 in Macoupin County, Illinois. Children *Benjamin Archibald Stead (1848-1923) who married Cordelia Angeline Hicks (1847-1919) *William E. Stead (1853-1855) *George W. Stead (1854-1903) who married Margaret Ann Chaney (1856-1924) *John Henry Stead (1857-?) who married Alice V. McBride (1858-?) *James David Stead (1859-1922) who married Mary Luisa Hamilton (1858-1918) Biography The Portrait and Biographical Record of Macoupin County Illinois, published in 1891 states: "England has sent so many of her sons to this country, and they are almost always of so good a class of people, that we have come to look upon them as most desirable acquisitions in every community. To say that a man is an Englishman, is usually a pledge for his standing as a loyal American in all questions of equity and right. Our subject is not only of English parentage but he himself was born in the quaint portion of England, in which the dialects are so broad as to remind one of the variety in origin of its people. He was born in Yorkshire, November 22, 1829. Mr. Stead now is the owner of a fine farm located on section 10, of Nilwood Township. The parents of our subject were Benjamin and Martha (Taylor) Stead. They were both natives of Yorkshire. The paternal grandfather of the original of our sketch was also Benjamin Stead. He lived and died in Yorkshire, England, having followed the calling of a farmer for the greater portion of his life. David Stead's father emigrated to America in the early '40's and at once settled in Nilwood Township, Macoupin County, where one year afterward his decease took place. His wife followed him in 1858. Of a family of eight children our subject was the fourth; his early education was received in his native country, and he came to America with his father and settled with the family in Nilwood Township, July 06, 1851. The next important event in his history was his marriage to Miss Mary A. Boston. She was born in Harrison County, Indiana, June 04, 1829. Her parents were Beverly and Elizabeth (Boston) Boston. The former was a native of Virginia, and the latter of Kentucky. After their marriage they settled in Floyd County, Indiana. The father came to Macoupin County in 1833, the family following him a short time after. They settled in what is now Nilwood Township, where the mother died September 7, 1851. The father died in September, 1853. They had 10 children, of whom Mrs. Stead was the ninth. Our Subject and his wife are the parents of five children. They are Benjamin A., who is a farmer in Montgomery County, this State; George N., who follows his father's calling in Nilwood Township; John H. who is an agriculturalist, also of Nilwood Township, James D., who is also a farmer. The second child, William E. died in childhood. All of Mr. Stead's life has been engaged in devotion to his agricultural pursuits. His farm of three hundred twenty acres located most favorably is well improved and in a high state of cultivation. His residence is especially noticeable, proclaiming its builder a man of taste as well as judgment. All the comforts and conveniences that give the people of the present day so much the advantage of those of years ago are to be found about the house. His townsmen have shown their confidence in Mr. Stead's ability in executive matters, by appointing him a School Trustee. Both he and his wife are members of the Christian Church, in which the former has been an Elder for many years. Mrs. Stead is a woman whose amiability and charm of manner endear her to friends and commend her to acquaintances. A woman whose realm is her family life, but who always has a kind and encouraging word for any one in trouble. She and her husband are generous and open hearted, and are counted among the progressive people of the township." Death He died on December 18, 1915 in Nilwood, Macoupin County, Illinois. He was buried in Sulfur Springs Cemetery, Atwater, Illinois. External links *David Stead (1829-1915) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Burials at Sulfur Springs Cemetery, Atwater, Illinois